


Away

by williampcoffee



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Boarding School, Creepypasta, Forced Relationship, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Proxies (Slender Man Mythos)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williampcoffee/pseuds/williampcoffee
Summary: Charlie has just started at a boarding school at the edge of the forest when it suddenly gets taken over by Slenderman and his proxies. The students live in everyday fear, and Charlie isn't particularly lucky at avoiding their overlord.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Slender Man/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The light illuminated the words on the paper, which had been read a thousand times over. Above the parchment was a teenage girl, dark circles under her eyes. She had her left leg propped up on her other, her right arm holding her tired head, making it the only thing that kept her awake. She read the sentence in front of her once more, but had no success understanding it more. It was like this, reading every sentence over and over until it made sense, but forgetting it right afterwards.

She shook her head, massaged the space under her eyes a bit and came at the sentence fully armed. She was, however, no match for this great beast of an enemy, as the object of it got rid of her concentration, the information executed her willpower, and the period destroyed her very last braincell.

But she knew she must keep going. Everything must be perfect. You never know when _he_ might come in for a correction check. And if _he_ finds she didn't study enough, god knows what will happen.

The girl got an emergency refill of concentration, willpower and braincells to try and do it again, but this in turn cost her all the patience she had left. Just as she read the first word again, one of her roommates sneezed._ 'How dare he sneeze at a time like this!?'_ she thought, _'If I don't study this well enough for tomorrow we might die. And it'll be your fault, Jason! Don't you sneeze at me again!'_

Now that her inner rant was over, she went as far as she could go without being interrupted by a loud 'psst'. Five words more than before, amazing! Now if only she could get through the entire thing to understand and engrave in her memory what it contained...

"Psst!" the noise came again.

_'Stop it, I'm saving you...'_

"Psst!"

"What?" the girl sighed, turning to where the hushing was coming from.

"It's bedtime, Charlie!" a slightly younger female responded from the other side of the room.

"So what? I feel like I'm going to fail tomorrow's verbal! And what if _he_ comes in?" Charlie looked down, scared she'd fail and get everyone in trouble.

"He won't come in. Even if he does, how much is the probability he'll choose you to pick on? Don't worry, get to sleep." the other said as if she just said an order.

"I'm doing this for the greater good."

"Then at least turn off the god damned light!" A third one called. "Our curtains are wide open! What if he is looking at the building. All lights are supposed to be off and he's quick."

That made Charlie freeze. Penny was right. It was better risking the failure on some verbal exam than staying up past curfew. She quickly put her things away and turned the light off. She could always just study it the next day anyway.

She jumped onto her bed, looking over at the other four, thinking of what they would whisper about this night, although it seemed like there would be no late night talk as Jason and Carl were out, Penny fell asleep as soon as the light went out and although Erica was awake, she was on the other side of the room, so it was more likely they'd awaken the others.

Instead came the thoughts, the eternal questions like whose brilliant idea it was to build a school here. This was a boarding school right next to a forest, away from all civilization, the ideal behind it being that adolescents need to keep in touch with nature. Therefore, it was banned to have any electronic device in there, also preventing everyone from contacting the authorities as tragedy hit. But then came _him_ and his followers, the so-called proxies. The most dangerous they expected was pigs and deer and whatnot, but this went beyond wild animals. This was creatures that went beyond human understanding, or as they referred to themselves, Creepypastas.

These creatures, or CPs as the students kept calling them, came out of nowhere, took over the school and are keeping students and teachers alike in terror. From then on, the principal didn't exist, only in theory, the leader of the CPs took over in practice. _Him_, living in the forest, had a view of Charlie and her roommates' window, they felt like they were in an additional danger zone.

Charlie began reciting the things she had read, memorizing every last bit. The crickets outside suddenly stopped chirping, signaling for her to fall asleep as fast as possible, and so, she had done that. She learned over the past few weeks to sleep when needed, in case of danger.

Everything outside was quiet, there was something in the treeline that made the atmosphere eerie and unwelcoming. If one were to look into the forest, they'd see nothing but trees, maybe one shorter than the rest, but if there focus on that shorter one, they'd see the cause of the sudden loss of liveliness. _He_ was there, watching from afar, and god have mercy if he saw that light past curfew.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was just above the horizon when the bell rang. Charlie awoke in a cold sweat, nearly falling off the bed as she ran for her clothing.

“Yo, chill, classes only start after breakfast.” Jason laughed from his own drawers.

“That might be the case but I need to get over that to look through my notes.” she panted, dressing in her uniform almost without noticing and booking it to the cafeteria.

She arrived at the table filled with toast and all the toppings at the same time as Penny, both sitting down while picking a single piece of toast on its own, planning on eating that and immediately retreating to the classroom.

“Hey, in a hurry too?” Charlie looked at her, taking a bite.

“Truth be told, I didn’t study at all.” Penny confessed, doing the same. Within a minute, both their plates and chairs were empty, the two long gone, studying in the classroom.

_‘Three paragraphs left and five minutes to spare, I can do this.’ _Charlie stated in her mind, barely hearing her own thoughts from the chatter in the classroom. History was a touchy subject for her, she never knew what to expect with verbal exams, especially with questions such as the year coming up.

“Everyone, take your seats!” the teacher entered. He never came in this early, not even when he was going to interrogate. “A proxy came to ask some questions from you, be honest and no trouble should come to you. You know the drill.” he instructed, noticeably trying to sound confident, but the large gulp that followed his speech suggested otherwise.

“ALRIGHT!” came a shout from outside the door, and the next second, in came a young-looking boy, blond and dressed in a green tunic, blood dripping from his pitch black eyes. “Listen up, kids, the boss wants to know which of you left the lights on past curfew.”

Charlie’s heart skipped a beat, her vision going blurry and breathing getting difficult. This was a nightmare, it must’ve been. But then again, she’d been living one since the beginning of the semester.

“Come on! Anyone know anything?” the blond asked again, clearly not leaving until someone owned up to it.

Charlie remained still, only her eyes shifting to look at the closest roommate she had there, Erica. She was looking straight forward too, but her fingers were tapping her hand. This was a method of short communication between them in class, using Morse code for single words.

_Dash, dot, dot… Three dashes… Dash, dot… and a single dash…_

She said “don’t”, then proceeded to give a thumbs up, letting Charlie know it was okay and she didn’t have to do it. Charlie let out a shaky breath of relief only for her to hear, knowing acting has gotten them out of trouble in the past, although it was something simple and almost insignificant.

“Nobody?” the CP questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. “Fine, then. Please proceed with your teachings, teacher. If nobody knows anything, then comes the boss. He knows ways to punish the whole dorm. I’m sure he’ll make it interesting.”

The proxy started towards the door, his guilt trip leaving Charlie sweating. Images of what might happen popped up in her head, the sight of blood, the sounds of screaming, her whole dorm getting the short end of the stick because she didn’t have the guts to put herself on the line.

“Wait!” she stood up just as the CP opened the door.

“Yes, missy?” he smirked wickedly, making her heart jump again.

“It was me.”

“Lies!” Carl jumped from his seat. “She’s only saying it to take the blame for someone else. Everyone was asleep in our room minutes before curfew!”

“Do your other roommates agree?” the blond raised an eyebrow, visibly interested in where this was going.

“Yes, he’s telling the truth!” Penny joined the club of the standing, sounding as confident and protective as ever.

“How does he know everyone was asleep though?” the CP chuckled.

“Listen here, elf boy!” Jason spat, causing the pasta’s grin to widen again. “She did nothing wrong at that’s all there is to it!”

“I can also attest to that.” Erica followed suit.

The CP’s face became stern as he looked at all the roommates one by one, then turned back to Charlie.

“So, was it you?” he questioned one last time.

“Yes, sir.” she looked down in embarrassment, a hint of happiness still inside her after she was defended by all four of her friends.

“Okay, come with me.” the blond pointed at the door with a little bow.

“But she didn’t! You heard us!” Jason shouted angrily.

“Too bad her confession is enough for me.” his face shifted into a mocking grin as Charlie walked out the door and waited for him outside. “Deal with it, tough guy!”

With that, the CP walked out after Charlie, making sure the door closed with a loud bang after him. He started walking across the empty hallway, a dark chuckle escaping him.

Charlie began walking after him, her body stiff and her head hanging low. Her heart was racing against her brain, not knowing whether to faint from her thoughts or from too high blood pressure.

The blond boy next to her was still smiling, walking in a laid-back fashion as though this was the best job in the world. Probably was, it didn’t seem too bad, one might consider it just for the lack of serious responsibilities.

“Did you call me sir in there?” he spoke suddenly, causing the scared teen next to him to flinch.

“I-I did…” she struggled to respond as she watched him break into short laughter again.

“No need for formalities, just call me BEN. What’s your name, huh?”

“Charlotte, but call me Charlie.” she replied, sounding way more confident. What was she thinking? She was still headed for her death lead by a proxy.

“Nah.” BEN grinned. “It sounds pretty cute, but Char is better. Wait till you see Silv, he’ll call you Charmander for sure.”

Charlie chuckled, she recognized the mentioned Pokémon from her gamer days. The same went for BEN, he was uncannily similar to Link from The Legend of Zelda series.

“Do you have any idea what’s gonna happen?” BEN questioned, earning a shake of the head. “I’ll let you wait for it then.”

BEN sped up, the student had to double her steps to keep up with him. He went up the stairs, turned right and then left into the next corridor. Not having studied here for too long, Charlie almost got lost, if it weren’t for the proxy’s hat flowing behind him, she would’ve entered a wrong hallway.

“Hey, Jeff!” BEN yelled with no regard for the classes going on.

Somebody began moving at the other end of the corridor, black and white color scheme with this large, unnatural smile and huge, wide eyes, knife in hand.

“Nobody confessed to it, bro. I think it’s about time we call the big cheese.” he grinned, teeth showing, knife almost dancing between his fingers.

“No, it’s-“ BEN began, only to be interrupted by the other CP.

“And when he comes, ooooooooooh just think about it, BEN!”

“Are you even-“

“Boss will show the little liars no merc-“

“JEFFREY!” BEN hollered right into his ear, shutting him up for good. “As I was saying, this is Char, she confessed to be the culprit.”

“Oh. And I thought it would get pretty. Hi there.” Jeff smiled in a rather childish manner. “Any reason behind your crime last night?”

“Studying…” Charlie replied, scratching the back of her neck.

“Really? That’s it?” BEN tilted his head a bit.

Charlie nodded with a shy smile and a hopefully raised eyebrow.

“That changes things. If it’s only that we’ll let you go with a warning.”

“For real?”

“Sure, your fate depends on us if the boss puts us in charge. Were it something very serious, we’d need to bring you to him no questions asked, but this is okay as long as it doesn’t happen again.”

“Of course! Never again!”

“Good. You’re free to go.” BEN smiled at her, walking back towards the stairs, followed by his partner. “Oh, Jeff, I just remembered, we can consider calling the boss. Some kid was playing tough, might wanna teach him a lesson.”


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie’s friends were all devastated, they sat in class not listening, not even trying to participate. What was this guy going to do to her? Or worse, what will _he_? The teacher was nice enough to not make them do the verbal at least, he felt bad for ever announcing the test at this point. He suspected that Charlie was telling the truth, but had left the light on for something stupid. He didn’t think she’d come back in one piece, but in case she did, he planned on leaving her alone too, an exam was the last thing she needed.

For the surprise of all, Charlie suddenly stepped into the classroom, visibly sweaty, shaking, but a huge smile on her face.

“Sorry, professor.” she muttered while walking back to her seat, her friends all staring, asking questions in Morse code while turning around, not even minding the teacher, who let it slide for obvious reasons.

The classes went by after that as if time had sped up, and Charlie enjoyed each little moment, knowing this day could’ve turned really sour. She informed Jason about BEN’s little joke threat, do which he responded something among the lines of “That elf is so going down!”. Despite their shared fear and dislike of CPs, the five friends agreed that BEN and Jeff didn’t seem too bad, and although she didn’t say it, Charlie was hoping to meet them again, to possibly debunk the need of fear.

The day had come to a close with the usual evening hike. Here, dorms followed each other to walk through a certain path within the forest, then return to the school building. This was the ‘keep in touch with nature’ part, which the CP leader enforced heavily. Were you to walk off the path, you’d get in trouble. A squirrel comes and you want to pet or feed it? Trouble. You’re perfectly fine and skip the hike? Trouble. Anything that would not follow the textbook version of this hike? Trouble. Someone was always watching and would know if anyone broke the rules.

Charlie and her friends were walking together on the path, subconsciously making sure they didn’t do anything wrong. How strict… the hike for them usually ended at 5 pm, meaning they still had two hours and a half for roaming free in the school, doing whatever the rules let them. It was a rule for all students to be in their rooms by 7:30 and to turn off all lights half an hour later. Don’t meet the criteria and you’re bound to receive punishment. How had it come to this?

They were on the final few meters of the hike when they saw a kid from a different dorm falling to the ground and trying his best to escape the clutches of a CP. This one, like Jeff, also had a black and white color scheme, except he straight-up looked like a clown. Pointy, striped fake nose, similarly stripy sleeves, suspenders, bandaged midriff, and of course, that terrible, horrid grin with the eyes almost blocked by his shoulder-length raven hair.

“Hey! Hands to yourself, creep!” Carl suddenly ran up to him, leaving the group behind. He stepped between the kid and the proxy, eyeing him bravely. This clown thing was the first he was brave enough to stand up to after BEN, probably getting a confidence boost from the previous encounter.

The group followed, Charlie and Jason aiding Carl while the girls helped the boy stand up. The figure examined all of them, then just laughed in a high-pitched tone.

“What happened?” Penny questioned the boy, but the proxy chimed in in a rather jolly manner.

“Elty over here decided to skip the walk.” he cackled coldly.

“I didn’t!” Elton cried. “I was just doing homework and lost track of time!”

“Have fun explaining that to the boss!” the pasta kept laughing.

“He won’t need to!” Charlie crossed her arms, her annoyance and confidence showing at once. This caused the proxy to almost stop smiling, but he ended up chuckling yet again. Charlie, however, didn’t give up. She sympathized with this boy, the same thing got them in trouble, and she felt that if she could get away with it, he could too. “We won’t let you take him.”

“Fine. But don’t expect me to hide this from the boss. He has his ways to always know things.” he replied with a tone one would use for a very small child. He turned on his heal, then walked back into the school building while humming what seemed to be an out of key ‘_Pop Goes the Weasel_’.

“Are you okay?” Carl was the first to turn to check on the kid.

“Yeah, I just got scared, that’s all. That Laughing Jack guy gives me the heebie-jeebies.” Elton crossed his arms in front of himself, shaking a little bit.

“Laughing Jack, huh? Third CP we learned the name of today.” Erica thought aloud.

“Third? I have seen two, but only know of Jack.” Elton looked around at them, confused.

“I was accused of something similar today and was let go by two others.” Charlie explained. “You must’ve seen Jeff.”

“I might’ve. He was just as creepy if not more.”

“I know that feel…” Jason scoffed. “I suggest you either catch up on hiking or go back for free time.”

“Of course. Thanks all of you. You really saved my arse. Hope to see you guys again!” Elton waved at them, running off, probably back to his studies.

The crew wasted no time going back to their room now, they did everything they could to avoid the same thing happening again, but that didn’t mean not breaking any rules.

Even once it was lights out, they kept talking about anything and everything. The pastas they’ve met, the things they’ve learned, the mischief they were just making. Then came the painful realization that maybe they were supposed to take everything the CPs said completely seriously. That Jason really was getting taught a lesson for his behavior, and that _he_ would get informed on everything. ‘_He has his ways to always know things’_ as Jack put it. Did that mean under all circumstances? What if a proxy decided not to tell what happened? Would he still discover the truth?


End file.
